User talk:MCGPY, the duke
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shadowmaster page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to report me. I'm very eager to see how you think Wikia staff is going to punish me for my actions on a wiki I've already been banned on. Shadowmaster 22:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Intimidation tactics aren't going to work. As I said, you can feel free to report me. Shadowmaster 22:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Best not to waste your time. I'm setting it in stone here: I will not be doing as you say, simply because you are in no position to tell me what to do. Really, if anyone else had asked me, or maybe even if you'd asked me politely, I'd have done it. However, since you're trying to intimidate me by threatening to report me to Wikia staff for something ridiculously trivial, I will not be doing what you say. If you're going to report me, you'd best not wait up. Do it right now. Shadowmaster 23:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Now that you've done that, I'd appreciate it if you stopped messaging me from henceforth unless it's about something important. Shadowmaster 11:35, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you stopped messaging me. Shadowmaster 19:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC) "This ability is used sparingly and problems on one wikia don't necessarily mean that a user should be blocked across all of Wikia. In general, this is only used for large scale or persistent vandalism over several wikias, being underage or for impersonations. If there a problem happening only locally, please contact the admins of that wikia, or if there are no admins, see above." So explain to me what I did that falls under the terms of "large scale or persistent vandalism over several wikias". If anything, you're actually more viable for a global ban than I am, considering that you've violated the rules of both CBW and CHFW on multiple occasions and now you're attempting to intimidate me and threaten me across another wiki. Shadowmaster 22:13, January 8, 2015 (UTC) You're not the one who defines the terms of a global ban. Wikia Staff is, and they explicitly stated in the quote I posted what they will and will not use a global ban for. Do you see "harassing other users because of their religion there"? Is my harassment continuing after my ban? No. I have no intention of editing the Encountage wiki again, and there's no way for me to edit it again until my ban expires. I'm not even disputing my ban. I trolled the wiki and you banned me for it. That's fair. With my banning, I considered my business on the Encountage wiki to be done. I don't see on what grounds you're even reporting me to Wikia staff aside from the fact that I refuse to remove the Encountage wiki from my favorites list (and I only refuse to do that because you chose to try to intimidate me rather than politely ask me). You, on the other hand, have repeatedly insisted upon harassing CBW users even after your bans on CBW. In spite of the fact that you were banned, you decided to continue to harass BobTheDoctor and FireDrag over the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. On at least 5 occasions. Then you decided to harass them again on CBW when your ban expired, for which you were banned again. You continued to harass Bob on CHFW yet again. Then you bypassed your ban, threatened to keep returning, and were banned again (I still have those screenshots, by the way). Even in spite of all of this, I didn't report you to Wikia staff, and we still ended your ban early assuming that you had changed for the better. And yet you still continue to harass me here, on TBW, in spite of the fact that I have not edited, nor can I edit, nor do I plan to edit the Encountage wiki since my banning. That totals up to you harassing at least 3 different CBW users on 3 different wikis, even after you were banned on two of those wikis. So please, explain to me, MCGPY, why I shouldn't report you to Wikia staff. Shadowmaster 22:45, January 8, 2015 (UTC) And what was this staff member's name? Shadowmaster 22:57, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I think I've made it incredibly clear that I'm not threatened or even bothered by your reporting me to Wikia staff. Report me as many times as you'd like; reporting me multiple times for the same incident isn't going to increase the chances of me being banned. Also, by the way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make things up when you tell people about my offenses on the Encountage wiki. "Jiggly-butt"? Really? I'd appreciate it if at the very least you kept the accusations plausible. Shadowmaster 23:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I didn't offer an apology, nor do I intend to offer one. I don't regret what I did, nor am I bothered by the punishment for what I did. I really do not care for the Encountage wiki, hence why I trolled it in the first place. What, exactly, are you reporting me for, then? Replying to your messages? I'm also very curious as to where you came up with the "jiggly-butt" accusation. Shadowmaster 23:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. We'll keep the "buzzing off" mutual, though. Please don't message me again, or I will report you to Wikia Staff for harassing me, BobTheDoctor, and FireDrag across various wikis on multiple occasions. Shadowmaster 23:35, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I've unbanned you from CBW. We'd all agreed upon unbanning you early (January 3rd?) but we unbanned the wrong account. Regardless, your ban is over now. Don't waste that opportunity. Shadowmaster 23:02, January 13, 2015 (UTC)